Dinosaur Might, Dino Strike Pt 1
Dinosaur Might, Dino Strike '''is the two-parter premier episode of Power Rangers Dino Strike. Next: Dinosaur Might, Dino Strike Pt 2 Characters Included Rangers Nick Williams Dennis Smith Kate Hill Allies T.J. Davis Kasey Cooper Enemies Fireburner Plot ''"Years ago, evil monsters from space came to Earth looking for the powerful Dino Crystals. A group of heroes found the crystals, and King Darkstar stopped at nothing to steal them. Until the heroes finally defeated him. Years later, the Dino Crystals have been found, and Darkstar returns to battle a new team of heroes. They are the '''Power Rangers Dino Strike."'' Story In a school bus, a kid with brown hair is sleeping on the bus. The other kids had already gotten off the bus and into school. The bus driver walks up to the kid and shakes him. "Hey. Wake up kid." the bus driver says. As soon as the kid wakes up, he realizes that he's late. "Oh no! I overslept!" the kid says as he runs off the bus and into the school. The kid's name is Nick Williams. While in the hallways, he saw a crystal glowing red. When he picked it up, he started to glow red. He brushed it off and started walking again. While trying to find his class room, Nick runs into a blond haired girl named Kate Hill. "Oh. I'm so sorry." Nick says. "It's ok. You're the new kid right?" Kate responded. Nick answered "Yes. I'm Nick Williams." "Hi Nick. I'm Kate Hill." She responded. "Nice to meet you Kate." Nick greeted. As the school bell rang, they ran to class. At his house, Tom Jarvis "T.J." Davis's alarm went off. "The alarm? He's back." Back at the school, Nick and Kate got into class and Nick met up with one of his old friends, Dennis Smith. Dennis spoke, "Hi Nick. Who's your friend?". "Hey Dennis. This is Kate. I met her in the hallways." Dennis needed to go to the bathroom. When the teacher let him, after he used the toilet, he saw a crystal glowing green. "What's this?" he asked before picking it up and glowing green. When Dennis got back, he resumed class. Once school was over, Kate, while about to walk out, found a crystal that was glowing white. "This looks nice." Kate said before picking it up and glowing white. Kate, Nick, and Dennis met up at the front of the school. "Did you see the glowing crystal in the bathroom?" Dennis said. "I found a glowing crystal. But in the hallway. Not the bathroom." Nick responded. "I have one too." Kate joined. Suddenly, Nick started glowing red, Kate started glowing white, and Dennis started glowing green until appearing in a weird place. "Hello Rangers." T.J. said. "Wait, wait, wait. I don't even know you. And what are Rangers?" Dennis said. T.J. explained, "I am Tom Jarvis, but you can call me T.J.", Kate said "Alright, T.J., but what are Rangers?". "Power Rangers." T.J. said. "What are Power Rangers?" Nick asked. "Power Rangers are a special type of hero. They get their powers from the Dino Crystals." T.J.explained. Each person's crystal appeared on the charging stand. "What do we do?" Dennis asked. "Dennis. You control the power of the Spinosaurus, as the Blue Ranger. Kate, you are the White Ranger with the power of the Stegosaurus. Nick, you control the power of the Tyrannosaurus Rex as the leader, the Red Ranger." Confused Nick asked "What do we do to activate our super powers?", the Dino Bands strapped on their wrists. "These Dino Bands, transform into your Dino Strike Morphers. Use them to defeat evil, as the Dino Strike Power Rangers. Now go. A monster attacks as we speak." T.J. said. In the city, a monster called Fireburner was attacking. "Hahahaha! It wont be long until I find the Dino Crystals!" He said. "Hey! Ugly!" Dennis yells. Fireburner says "Who are you punks?", "You're about to find out!" Nick says. Their morphers appear on their wrists. All together, they say, "Dinosaur Might, Dino Strike!" The Power Rangers soon appeared after. "No! The're Rangers!" Fireburner yelled. "Nick Williams! Red Tyrannosaurus!" Nick yelled. "Dennis Smith, Blue Spinosaurus!" Dennis yelled. "Kate Hill! White Stegosaurus!" Kate yelled. "Dinosaur Might! Prepare to Fight!" They all yelled. "No matter what dinosaur you are, i'll defeat you!" Fireburner says. While the Rangers were fighting, T.J. said through the Dino Bands, "Rangers, use your special weapons!", Nick responded 'Good idea!". "Tyranno Sword!" Nick yelled. Nick started to slash the monster with his sword, until one fatal blow defeated him. "My flame has been put out!" Fireburner said before exploding. After the fight the Rangers returned to T.J., "So we destroyed the alien. Game over right?" Kate asked. T.J. said "No. It's only the beginning."